Embracing Fate
by Elena
Summary: Relena is abducted by a stranger who wants specific information on Heero!!! This fic will be romance/drama/ with a litlle bit of action! ;)
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Hey guys Elena here! I just wanted to fill ya   
in on a few things!! In this fic Trowa and Catherine aren't brother  
and sister! I just could find a girl to put Trowa with and plus I   
really didn't want to make up one! This fic is going to get more   
romantic as it progresses!! Luv u guys! :) Thanks to everyone who  
reviewed my last story! I REALLY appreciate it!!  
  
  
Embracing Fate: Chapter 1  
  
Relena grasped the balcony railing. She sighed and gazed mindlessly up at the  
beautiful, shining stars wrapped in endless night's black cloak. She wondered what he was   
doing. Tears sprang into her eyes as she reminisced on how much she missed him. No. She   
would not cry. Not here. Not now. Relena swallowed hard and blinked back the tears   
forcefully. She had to be strong and get on with her life.   
  
It had been two long and depressing years. After Mariemara's defeat, peace   
had been restored, and she had returned to her duties as Vice Foreign Minister. Everyone had  
parted ways except for some of the Gundams who had begun a new lives. Zechs and Noin   
had married, and she had grown very close to the both of them. She loved Zechs very much   
and Noin was like a sister to her. That had all changed in a blink of an eye.  
  
Almost a year ago exactly, Relena had been in the middle of a conference with the   
World Leaders when she had recieved the call. The call that would change her life forever.   
She was told that her brother and his wife had been killed in an explosion. The shuttle that   
was carrying them to the meeting and to see her had exploded minutes after take off and it   
was believed that a bomb had been on board. There had been many tears shed over their   
deaths and Relena herself had cried herself to sleep for months after. Most of all Relena was  
angry and frustrated, wondering why she had to always be alone?  
  
She had stayed in close contact with all of the Gundams except for Heero. Quatre   
had married Dorothy, who had changed very much. Trowa married Catherine and had one   
son. Duo and Hilde finally tied the knot and Hilde was now expecting a child. Wufei and   
Sally had married last month and now were looking for a place to settle down. All of them   
had really supported Relena through the years and the girls had helped her deal with her loss. They were all good friends, but all wanted Relena to be happy again and all knew of Heero's feelings towards her.  
  
Relena was pulled from her thoughts as she felt then wind pick up and began   
shivering. "Chilly out," She breathed rubbing her arms. As she turned to go inside she   
noticed a dark shadow towering behind her. Before she could move she felt a sharp pain in   
the back of her head and was tumbling into darkness.....  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Relena moaned and grabbed her throbbing head. "God I think I got hit by a truck."   
Past events flashed through her mind and her eyes snapped open in panic. Her vision was   
extremely blurry, but she forced her body to get up. Her body ached and in protest collasped   
wearily to the ground. "Bad Idea." Was the last thought before she lost consciousness again.  
  
When she awakened the second time, she could feel herself being dragged like a doll.   
She didn't have the strength to open her eyes but she felt that her wrists had been tightly   
bound and that blood was pouring from them. All of a sudden Relena heard a something like  
a door or gate creak open and she felt hands lift her like a sack of potatoes and toss her on   
a wet, sticky surface. She used sheer will to try to get up, but all the hands forced her face   
back down into the dirt roughly. Then she heard the door or gate squeak close and a man   
with a raspy voice question, "Is she restrained?" "Yes your excellency." Then Relena fell   
into a deep, unatural, restless, drug induced sleep.  
  
Relena regained consciousness many hours later. She opened her eyes groggily and   
wiped some dirt off her face. Slowly she rose and took in her surroundings. She was   
locked in a cell in some sort of prison. It was dark, musty, and wet. Relena looked down   
at her hands which had been chained unmercifulessly tight. Dried blood covered them. In   
fact all of her body was covered in blood mixed with dirt. God everything hurt so bad.   
  
"Why good morning Ms. Relena and how are we feeling today?" Relena snapped   
her head up to find a man with black wavy hair and cold, emotionless black eyes entering   
her cell. He then begin circling her like a hawk stalking its prey. He smirked as she glared   
at him with blue fire burning and dancing in her eyes. "Who the hell are you?" It was blunt   
and that was the first thing she wanted to know. The man smiled cruelly unsurprised by her   
behavoir. "I am Ceres. And you Ms. Relena Dorlian are going to tell me everything you   
know about Gundam Pilot 01, Heero Yuy."   
  
Relena's eyes widened and then narrowed angrily. "I'm sorry but I have absolutely   
no idea of what you're talking about." She answered in an innocent, yet arrogant tone.   
Ceres laughed evily and began clapping. "Very amusing performance Ms. Relena, but I   
exspected this from you." He then turned and ordered, "Bring in the tape!" Two men   
dressed in black entered carrying a moniter, VCR, and a tape. They slammed it down in   
front of her and shoved her down in a chair. One then pointed a gun at her head.   
  
Ceres smirked at her apparent anger and confusion. He then reached over and hit   
the play button. Relena gasped as she watched a few of her encounters with Heero. The   
screen them fizzed and converted to static as Ceres switched it off and turned to her.   
"I have been watching you for a long time Ms. Relena. Now you can't sit here and tell me, "  
He grabbed the back of her head and pressed it against the glass, freezing a picture of her   
and Heero on the screen as his voice continued to rise, "that you don't know who Heero   
Yuy is!" Relena scrunched her face in pain and calmy replied, "Yes I can."  
  
Ceres than began to laugh hysterically as he released her roughly and threw her back  
down in the chair. "And so sure are you of this?" Relena was breathing quickly but she   
kept her head raised high. All of a sudden Ceres grabbed her by the collar, ripped her body  
from the chair, and began slamming her repeatedly into the wall. She cried out in agony as   
each colision and its impact tore through her body. Suddenly he stopped with her face   
directly in front of the wall. He leaned down to the side of her face. "Now we can do this   
they easy way or the hard way. Which will it be hmm?" He questioned while shaking her   
forcefully.   
  
As tears continued to stream down her face Relena turned to him and screamed, "I   
will never tell you anything!" "Good the hard way it is then. Prepare the lab." He ordered.   
He then leaned down, smiling at Relena's eyes which were filled with apprenhension and   
fear, and whispered in her ear, "This is going to be fun."  
  
As Ceres was leaving he snapped his fingers and the two men came back in. Each   
took one of Relena's arms and a third entered pulling out a syringe equipped with a long   
needle. Relena began to thrash and scream, but they shoved her down and stuck the needle  
into her arm. She felt herself began to feel dizzy and relax. Before she slipped into an   
uncertain darkness, a single tear fell and she whispered, "Please help me Heero."  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
This day would be one of the worst days of Relena's life. Today would be the day of   
her torture and she knew it. This morning Relena had been put in some sort of vertical glass   
box. She had frantically tried to smash through it but had found that it was not hard at all.   
In fact it was composed of some kind of inorganic material. Flexible and liquid like, it   
fluciated under her gentle touch. Everything was pitch black around her except for the soft   
glowing of her translucent cage.  
  
Doors opened and someone entered. "So I see you've taken to your new home?   
I thought you might like it." "Ceres." Relena growled. A single beam of light broke through   
the ceiling illuminating him, almost like a spotlight. "What is this?" She inquired while studying  
the strange material encasing her. "That, is the required conductor for my newly aquired   
and awe inspiring holographic simmulation reality." He continued to pace around her.   
"The drugs that have been injected into your body is what really makes it spectacular. You   
see when I set the generator it will create and artificial environment around you with artificial   
people, and an artificial situation that can be anything I desire to promote into that little brain   
of yours. The chemicals that are now present in your blood interfere with your alpha, theta,   
and delta brain wave intervals which is when the real entertainment begins." "Now could we  
try english please," Relena interupted annoyed. "In other words my queen, you will not be   
able to recognize the difference a halucination and reality itself. It can define your deepest   
fears and most wonderful dreams."  
  
Relena's heart raced in internal fear but she forced herself to remain completely   
composed on the exterior. Ceres than began asking the questions. Things like where Heero  
was now, who had trained him, the extent of his abilities, and any other information   
concerning him. Relena had remained loyal during the entire session and declined any   
knowledge of knowing the answers.   
  
Ceres was impatient after she had refused to respond to his last question. He had   
then whispered, "Enjoy the ride Ms. Relena."  
  
The experience was absolutely terrifying. It began with Heero murdering her. She   
was looking at the ocean from her window, when he entered. He smiled and opened his   
arms. She hugged him and cried telling him how much she had missed him. Then she felt a   
sharp pain in her back and stumbled backward as he revealed the bloody knife. His smile   
was so cruel and he had laughed evily almost delightfully after he had stabbed her fear filled   
body numerous times. Then finally he had whispered, "Sweet dreams." and shot her. She   
awoke in a graveyard and began walking through the rows of tombstones. She was placing  
flowers on Zechs and Noin's graves when hands had broken through the dirt and grabbed   
her throat, strangling her. She gasped for air and tried to scream. She was then thrown   
several feet and started to shriek when Zechs and Noin emerged from their coffins and   
started to walk towards her. They were covered in blood. God there was so much blood.   
Zechs was missing an arm and Noin's stomach had been blown open. She turned and threw  
up and resolved to crying hysterically. She fell backwards, backed against a tree, and   
covered her face. The two dead lovers continued to approach yelling at her and blaming her  
for their death. Relena screams grew louder and more intense.  
  
Ceres had the simmulation end because her body was going in to shock. His men   
had drug her all the way back down to the cell and re asked her the questions. It was all a   
blur to Relena for her mind couldn't comprehend the words coming out of their mouths and   
even more so she couldn't register any of the information. She just lay motionless and   
continued to cry intensely. The men became angry with her lack of focus and concentration.  
So they beat her until she passed out. For this she was thankful.  
  
Meanwhile Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine, and Sally had   
all gathered at Heero's apartment. Heero had contacted them with the news that Relena had  
been kidnapped. It had been all over the news. The police didn't have a clue. All they had  
discovered was blood and a scrap of her gown that had ripped off on the edge of the   
balcony.  
  
Everyone was seated on the surrounding couches while Heero paced in deep   
thought between them. As much as he hated to admit it or display it, he was extremely   
worried and distressed about Relena. "There has got to be a way to discover her   
whereabouts." Said Duo. "Yeah we've got to find her now," Added Trowa whos hand was  
interlaced with Catherine's. "As soon as possible or we may be," Started Quatre but he   
stopped and everyone looked at Heero, afraid to finish that line. "Too late." Concluded   
Heero in a distant tone. All of a sudden Hilde began to cry. "God we have to find her!"   
She buried her head in Duo's shoulder as he put his arms around her. "Yeah she was always  
like a sister to me." Catherine said clutching Trowa's hand tighter and wiped her eyes. "No   
matter what wrongs I did or crimes I committed, she always believed in me." Dorothy   
remembered as a single tear fell on her cheek. Quatre wiped it away in gently. Sally stood   
up, "We have to be strong right now for Relena's sake. I know we will find her. I am not   
about to loose Relena too." Wufei smiled proud of his woman.   
  
All of the boys looked at each other and a silent understanding passed between them.  
Heero turned towards the girls and began, "Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and I are going to   
see if we can locate her." "You all are going to stay here together until we return." Stated   
Trowa. "No one leaves this apartment or invites anyone in. Remember they took Relena.   
You could be in danger as a possible target." Quatre informed them. Duo asked, "Right.   
Is everyone clear?" The girls nodded accepting the conditions. Teary eyed they kissed their  
husbands goodbye, while Heero leaned against the far wall with his head down and eyes   
closed. "I'm coming Relena. Just hold on a little longer."  
  
As the boys were leaving Wufei squeezed Sally's hand and whispered, "Don't forget   
to lock the doors woman." Sally smiled. That was his way of showing concern.  
  
And then the boys were gone.....  
  
The next chapter will be the rescue!! I smell romance in the   
air! Hehe..  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Hey guys this is going to be a LONG chapter!! Sorry but I   
wanted all this together! Thanx SO much to everyone who has been  
reviewing my stories! The support and response has been   
overwhelming and totally awesome! :) Oh and one more reminder that  
was brought to my attention. In this story Catherine and Trowa are  
NOT brother and sister. I couldn't find someone to pair them with!  
If it bothers you guys too much then I will go back and change it!  
Otherwise deal with it! :) J/k Well enough rambling! Enjoy!  
P.S. Trowa's kinda out of character sorry!  
Embracing Fate: Chapter 4  
  
  
Heero and the others had just climbed into the cockpit of their  
Gundams and taken off when the call came. Heero looked up as Dr. J   
and the other engineer's faces appeared on screen. "Heero, I have   
some information on the whereabouts of Relena Darlian." Heero arched  
an eyebrow. "Where is she?" "She is being held by a very sinister   
enemy, a man that goes by the name of Ceres. Here are the   
coordinates of his base. Good luck Heero." "Thanks Dr.J. Mission   
accepted."   
  
"Hey Heero I say we pay this guy a visit Gundam style, with a   
bang." Exclaimed an angry Duo who then whispered,"The God of Death   
will soon be upon you Ceres. You can count on that."  
  
They all gathered their weapons and met to devise a plan. It   
was decided that Duo and Wufei would have the fun job of being a   
decoy. "Man do I love being the cause of a disturbance!" Joked Duo.  
Then Quatre would hack into the computer and contact Heero with the   
location of Relena's cell. He would stay there and download info on   
Ceres, the base, and past operations. Trowa would meanwhile be   
breeching security codes on doors and facilities, stopping   
survelience cameras, and stealing their recording tapes. Heero would  
proceed to Relena while Quatre found them an exit and directed them   
out of the base. They would all reunite about a mile south of the   
base where their Gundams were hidden.  
  
"Sire the base is under attack!" "What?" "Two Gundams have   
been spotted at the South Gate!" "They must be here to rescue Ms.   
Relena. Send out the Geminis!" "Yes sir!" "Oh and tighten the   
security around our prisoner's cell immediately!"  
  
"Ha ha eat that moma's boys!" Cried Duo. "Hey Trowa and   
Quatre! You guys head into the East Gate of the base! That's were   
the control room and security systems are located! We'll hold them   
off here!" Ordered Wufei. "Right Nataku." "Thanks Wufei, copy that."  
Answered Quatre. Cocking their guns Trowa asked, "You ready?"   
"Ready as I'll ever be."   
  
Quatre set the bombs on the entrance keypad and pulled out his   
gun. Trowa pushed down the detonator. And when the lock was blasted  
they two ran into the base ready for anything. "Hey you there stop!"  
Cried one of the patrolling soldiers. He then began to run for the   
alarm console. "You're not gonna live long enough to tell anybody   
about us!" Quatre started but then stopped when he heard a gunshot   
and saw the enemy fall. Surprised he turned to Trowa who still had   
his gun pointed at the man. "Sorry I guess I got a little trigger   
happy." He said shrugging. Quatre just smiled and they snuck around  
the hallways before reaching the control room.  
  
"Your excellency someone has infiltrated the East Gate   
Entrance!" "Those damn Gundams! Send troops to that area!" He   
commanded angrily. "Sir where are you going?" "I'm going to   
Relena's cell to prevent any other "accidents." Ceres called over   
his shoulder, with his long black cape gracefully trailing behing him.  
  
Trowa and Quatre burst in the control room guns aimed to kill.   
"Everyone put your hands up now! And drop your weapons!" One of the  
men refused and Quatre shot him in the hand. "We will not hesistate   
to use force!" Warned the blond pilot. Everyone dropped their   
weapons and did as instructed. They filed everyone out of the room   
and into a large containment cell with an electric shield. Trowa   
locked it and the control room after hacking into the system. "Now   
the fun begins," Smirked Trowa. He began by disabling the   
survallince cameras, and unlocked the West Gate for Heero. He then   
began copying the previous video footage onto a small disk.  
  
Both of the men were typing furiously. Quatre hacked into the   
main data files and located Relena's cell location. Pulling out a   
small microphone he called Heero. "Heero this is Quatre. Relena is   
being held in Cell Block X-69624. You need to enter through the West  
Gate. And I'll direct you from there." "I'm on my way," Replied   
Heero. "Now to download the files," Said Quatre.  
  
Heero blew off the keypad and sprinted in to the West Gate.   
He then flattened himself against the wall, gun at his side.   
"Quatre I'm there, where to?" "Ok Heero go straight two hallways."   
Heero swiftly but soundlessly followed Quatre's directions. "Alright   
now go down that hall and take a left. From then on pass through the  
double doors on your right." "Ok I'm there," Breathed Heero. "Ok   
now go around that big tank." Heero saw some men standing over the a  
trap door and he shot them before they knew he even existed. "Trowa   
has disabled the security on the door. After you pass through it   
there will be a narrow passage. I want you to to break through the   
vent directly above you and travel southward until I stop you. Got   
it?" "Yeah." Quatre adjusted the microphone worriedly and looked   
over at Trowa. "How much time do we have?" "About 5 minutes."   
"Come one Heero," Whispered Quatre. Heero kicked open the vent and   
climbed in. "Quatre I'm going south now." "Ok pass three more   
intersections and you will be directly above her cell." Heero   
hurried even faster when he heard Relena screaming. "I'm coming   
Relena."  
  
Relena screamed as Ceres tried to drag her out of her cell.   
"You little bitch!" Relena's eyes widened and narrowed. "No one   
ever calls me a bitch!" She screamed and hurled herself at him. She  
landed a nice blow with her elbow to his face and he staggered   
backwards. He yelled out in rage, grabbed her by the collar, slapped  
her, and began draging her out of the cell.  
  
All of a sudden Heero crashed through the ceiling and landed   
with perfect balance. Ceres stopped in his place while Heero looked   
at the bruised, sobbing Relena and then at Ceres with death in his   
eyes. "Let her go now." Heero ordered in a quiet rage. "Aw but   
she's so cute. Aren't you sweetheart?" Said Ceres in sweetly sick   
one while grabbing her face and shaking it. She then turned and   
smashed Ceres in the face with her fist. Even Heero was surprised.   
She turned to run but Ceres grabbed her ankle as she cried out   
in pain and began to drag her toward him. Before he knew what was   
happening Heero was upon him. The young pilot beat him in blind rage  
and revenge. Finally Ceres fell to the ground and began laughing.   
Heero kicked him in the side roughly and pulled out his gun.  
  
"Heero you and Relena have to get out of here now! The base is  
going to self-destruct in 3 minutes!" "Copy that Quatre." Heero   
looked down shamefully at Ceres and sneered. "We'll have to continue  
this some other time." He ran over to Relena who had passed out from  
exhaustion and gently lifted her battered form in to his arms. As he  
looked at her he felt a load of guilt, blame, and sympathy. Wasting   
no time he ran towards the exit.  
  
Quatre and Trowa ran out the East Gate and called Wufei and   
Duo. "Hey you guys get out of there now!" "Alright we'll meet you   
at the site." Said Wufei. He and Duo, who was finishing one last   
suit, flew from the battle scene.   
  
Heero sprinted as fast as he could away from the base holding  
onto Relena tightly. He heard an enormous blast erupt behind him.   
As he turned to glance backwards he caught sight of a huge, burning  
door flying towards them. He immediately dove to the ground and  
covered Relena's body with his own.   
  
Luckily for them the door whizzed a couple of inches over   
Heero's head and smashed into the ground upon impact. A sharp wind  
created from the defeated object blew dust and dirt over them and  
swirled over their bodies. Heero once again shielded Relena   
protectively. The crash from the door caused Relena to stir.  
  
Relena opened her eyes to find deep, prussian mirrored blue.   
The very same ones she had always loved. To her Heero's eyes were a  
raging sea of emotions whose turbulent waters were started from the  
currents in his soul. And she always knew that if she wasn't careful  
she would drown in them.  
  
As realization flashed across her features the memories came  
flooding back to her. Tears began to rain down on her beautiful   
cheeks when she remembered everything that had happened. Everything.  
  
Heero got on his knees and gently pulled her into his chest. She  
buried her head and started shaking all over. She was trying so   
hard to fight back the the rising sobs. Heero slowly pulled her   
back and took her face in his hands. He studied it carefully while  
Relena lowered her head attempting to hold everthing back. Heero  
then lifted her chin and met her glassy sky blue eyes with complete  
understanding and concern. He knew she was about to break.  
  
"Relena, let go." He said soothingly. Relena couldn't stand   
it anymore. The walls crumbled at his mercy and she began to sob  
openly. Heero kissed her forehead and took her into his arms. As  
her weeping escalated and intesified the tears ripped and wracked  
through her body. Heero in an effort to comfort her softly stroked  
her sandy sun kissed hair and gently rocked her back in forth as a  
mother would a young frightened child.  
  
The only sound that could be heard that day was the tortured  
cries of anguish that tore through a young woman's soul and echoed  
around the world.  
  
The Gundam Pilots heard a small rustling of leaves in a nearby  
cluster of trees and all snapped their heads' in the direction of  
the sound. Everyone relaxed when Heero emerged from the greenery  
carrying a sleeping Relena in his arms. He strode up to the guys   
and everyone gasped. Quatre spoke first.  
  
"God, is she going to be okay Heero?" Heero looked down at her  
tear streaked face. "Physically yeah. Emotionally, I don't know."  
"Damnit we should have gotten here sooner!" Cursed Duo. Trowa put a  
hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "We better go." Trowa  
stated quietly and turned towards Heavyarms. "Poor woman." Wufei  
whispered his head down and arms crossed. "Yeah and I was supposed  
to protect her so this is really my fault," Heero replied in bitter  
anger. He then turned and with his voice colder than ice and   
dangerously low, he instructed, "Let's go."  
  
When they reached the apartment they were attacked and   
strangled by the arms of many grateful women who were anticipating  
their return. After greeting those whom they loved, boys quietly  
seperated to the sides as Heero stepped through. The girls were all  
shocked and then some began to cry while some other's eyes filled  
with guilt and sadness for their friend.  
  
Heero didn't breathe a word as he continued past them heading  
towards his bedroom. He pulled back the covers and gently laid her  
body on the sheets. He walked to the end and carefully took off her  
shoes. He then got a washcloth, dipped it in cool water, and   
cleaned her up. When he reached her face he compassionately wiped  
the streaks of dirt from her beautiful face. He caressed her cheek  
lovingly and leaned down and as soft as a gentle brushing of a dove's  
feathers or the wings of an angel, he kissed her. She sighed and  
smiled in her slumber and Heero's face softened. He then dressed her  
into one of his shirts and frowned when he noted countless bruises,  
cuts, and a few slightly deep gashes that were scattered on her body.  
Heero pulled the covers over her and tucked them under her chin. He  
kissed her nose softly and turned out the light as the door quietly  
clicked behind him but before he left he whispered, "Good night   
my Relena. Sweet dreams."   
  
When he entered the living room everyone looked up and rose  
from their chairs. The boys had already explained to the girls what  
they knew so far. "How is she?" Asked Catherine. "She has several  
injuries. Some fairly severe, but all will heal in due time. Right  
now she is sleeping. Her body is suffering from malnutrition,  
exhaustion, and dehydration." Heero answered with false calmness.  
  
Sally stepped forward. "Heero you and the guys relax right now.  
Me and the girls will watch over her for a while. It's been a long  
day for everyone." Heero nodded and started towards the balcony.  
The guys all lounged on the couch and the girls began to care for   
Relena by gathering medicines and bandages.   
  
Hilde saw how upset Heero was and started to go talk to him but  
was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned to see Dorothy. She  
shook her head. "He needs to be alone right now." Hilde nodded in  
understanding and both girls looked at the outline of a heartbroken  
and lonely sillhouette who had become accustomed to living in the  
shadows. "Right now he's going through hell."  
  
Loud and violent screams pierced the air and tore everyone out  
of their reveries. Then everyone looked at the door to Heero's   
bedroom and began to run...   
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Hey people what's up? First off I'd like to   
thank everybody who has reviewed any of my stories or  
e-mailed me! I REALLY appreciate it!! :) That's part  
of what makes me keep writing! You guys play a major  
part! Well anyways here's the 5th chapter! So enjoy!  
  
Embracing Fate: Chapter 5  
  
Hilde was the first one to fling open the door and  
dash through. Her eyes widened in shock at the scene  
that lay before her.  
  
Relena was thrashing and screaming violently as  
if something was attacking her. Her limbs were flying  
in every direction possible as if her nightmare was  
truly reality.  
  
Quatre ran to her side and tried to calm her   
down but she continued to cry out and struggle under  
his touch. Some of the other boys and a few of the  
girls ran over and all began shaking her and trying  
to keep her still.  
  
And this is what Relena saw...  
  
"Father!" She cried happily her azure eyes  
shining brightly. As he neared her she began to cry  
and ran into his arms. "Oh father I missed you so  
much!" He smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
"I missed you too sweetheart." Mr.Darlian then sneered  
,"It was your fault that I died you know." Relena's eyes  
widened and she starting shaking her head and took a step  
back in disbelief. "Not you too," She whispered as a tear  
traced down her cheek. Mr. Darlian threw his head back and  
let out evil laughter. He took a step towards her and once  
again she backed up. She gasped and covered her mouth with a  
shaky hand as her mother joined his side and they joined arms  
"She was always too much trouble don't you think dear?" She  
turned whispering to Mr. Darlian. "Like I said once a brat  
always a brat." "No, no, NO!!!! This can't be happening!"  
Screamed Relena. "Oh but it is," Mrs. Darlian laughed in  
sick amusement.   
  
Relena looked around frantically for anything that could  
save her or help her escape this nightmare. It was then she  
realized she was in their old mansion. And it was just the same  
as she remembered. When she jerked her head back in parents  
direction a wave of nausea swept over her and she started yelling,  
"Oh God! OH GOD!!!!," She began to sob hysterically.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Darlian's flesh had started melting off and   
they walked towards her grinning. Relena turned to run but found that  
a wall appeared everywhere she turned. As her parents neared she   
saw a flight of stairs. She ran over to them as fast as she  
could but fell hard on the white marble floor. She glanced over  
her shoulder and cried harder as her what was left over her parents  
started to close the gap between them. Then she felt IT. A warm,  
sticky substance all over her hands. Shaking she gazed down at  
her hands. Blood was seeping through the white marble floor and  
had formed a knee deep pool around her.  
  
"We should have let her to be slaughtered in the Sanc Kingdom  
like her miserable father and his pathetic followers!" Chanted Mr.  
and Mrs. Darlian who were dangerously close. Relena started crying  
at all the red blood but she told herself to get up. She HAD to get  
up now. She pushed herself off the ground and broke into a run with  
tears streaming down her face. She flew up the stairs that never  
seemed to end. She threw her hands over her ears as she passed each  
floor. She could hear voices whispering loudly everywhere. "Go away!"  
She screamed. "Leave me alone!" When she reached the top of the staircase  
she found herself in a one room tower withlarge bay windows that were  
over looking a restless ocean. The voices whispered, "Help us! Help us  
Please Relena! Save us!" "Stop!!!!!!" Relena yelled. When she removed  
her hands it was absolutly silent except for the distant crashing of angry  
waves upon the shore.  
  
"They are right you know." Relena jerked around. She met a  
pair of kind violet blue eyes. "Wh..Who are you?" She stammered. "I am but a  
messenger." The man replied from the half of his face hidden in the shadows.  
She narrowed her eyes in confusion and replied, "Step into the light." The man  
nodded and advanced in her direction. Relena gasped. He looked almost identical  
to her brother Zechs except his eyes were just like hers. "Zechs?" She   
whispered. "No." The stranger replied quietly as sadness filled his eyes.  
"Then who.." Started Relena but she was abruptly cut off as the man held a finger  
to her lips. And then to Relena's surprise he smiled. "So much like your mother was.  
My how you've grown." "Mother," Relena repeated. She felt as if she knew this man.  
Recognition crossed her face. "Hello father." "Hello Relena."  
  
Tears shimmered in her eyes. Her father stepped forward and put his arms around  
her. "Do not cry daughter. Please do not shed anymore tears child." They heard foot   
steps and he took Relena's arm. "I need to tell you something but I must be brief."   
He took her face in his hands and brushed a few tears away. "I never told you or your  
brother this, but because you are in so much danger I must reveal a family secret to you.  
You are the Chosen One Relena." "The Chosen One?" "Yes it was prophecized that it would   
be you but we weren't quite sure. Since you are now 16 you will begin having the visions.  
As a Peacecraft it is in your blood line." "Does every Peacecraft have them?" "Yes but  
he has managed to kill all of us before we could rid this world of him." "Who is he?"  
"His name is Phantasm. He represents all the evils of war. Since you and your friends   
have restored the peace, he is unable to live. Therefore he feeds off the souls of others.  
His spirit will not rest until he murders the last of the Peacecraft line, you Relena."   
"But why did Ceres take me?" "Ceres is one of Phantasm's pawns. His brother Titan was   
assasainated by Odin Lowe who you now know as Heero. Ceres wants revenge and Phantasm   
wants Heero's soul. Heero's soul is amazingly strong so it would be of great use to Phantasm.  
I must go now, but you will train under a man called Genesis." "Where do I find him?"   
King Peacecraft chuckled. "He will find you. "  
  
"Goodbye Relena. Please set us free. I love you." "Father wait! Please don't leave  
me alone again!" She cried as he father's body began to vanish into white mist. Fresh   
tears poured down her cheeks as she watched the cool breeze carry the mist out the window.  
Then she heard a whisper, "I love you." "I love you too father."  
  
Relena faced the window. "Phantasm." She spat in bitter anger. "Yes Princess?"   
Whispered a deep, dark, raspy voice. Her eyes widened in horror, but before she could  
act. An invisible force slammed into her and forced her through the window. Her body  
smashed through the glass as pieces flew everywhere. I guess I'll be joining you now,  
Zechs and Father. Suddenly something grabbed her hand firmly and jerked her to a stop.  
  
She looked up in confusion. And when she dared to open her eyes she saw...  
Prussian blue filled with concern. "Heero," She whispered. "Relena." 


	6. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Hey People Elena here!!! I hope you all are enjoying the story!!  
It sounds that way by your awesome emails!! The feedback just keeps  
comin!!! :) Which makes me wanna write! I know the last chapter seemed  
a little supernatural but that's about as deep as it will get. Hey  
gotta have a great plot right? :) Thanks to everyone who emailed! This  
chapter has definitely got some Heero and Relena romance!! Yeah! Peace  
people!  
  
Embracing Fate: Chapter 6  
  
"Relena are you alright?" Heero asked breathlessly. She nodded, biting  
her lip, as the wind swirled her sandy hair around her shoulders. As he began  
to carefully pull her up she looked up at him. "Ho..How did you get here   
Heero?" He gazed back down into her beautiful eyes and answered,"Honestly  
Relena I don't know. I must have fallen asleep outside." He paused and  
glanced at her. "God is this what you have been going through?" He prodded  
gently. "Oh this," Relena said bitterly with a shrug as she gestured to all  
the blood and glass everywhere and then continued, "This has been the easiest  
one so far except for Phantasm." Crystal tears began to make their way down  
her cheeks as she began to explain about her father, Phantasm, and her dreams.  
She suddenly backed away from Heero. "Wait how do I know you aren't one of   
them?" She cried. " After all you don't know how you got here."  
  
Heero stepped towards her. "Relena look into my eyes. You can't say   
it's not me." "I know but the others they were just the same, so real. All  
so real." She whispered shuddering and hugged her arms around her body.  
Heero walked towards her as sadness crossed his bold features. 'She doesn't  
even know the difference of what's real and what isn't anymore' When he  
reached her he gently took her hand and lightly pressed it to his lips. He  
raised her chin to meet her glassy tear filled eyes. "Oh Heero I'm so lost.  
I'm so lost and confused." He cupped her face and brushed a few tears from  
her cheeks. He kissed the top of her head softly as she stared up to meet  
his intense gaze with uncertainty. "Relena, I want to prove to you that I   
AM real." Before she could speak he brought his lips to hers in to a gentle  
loving kiss. She was indeed surprised but she was enjoying it and didn't  
refuse him. Heero deepened the kiss and Relena let him in willingly. It  
had turned into a passionate soul searing kiss that they were both equally  
hungry for. Heero tightened his arms around her and placed an arm around her  
back to pull her closer and support her now limp frame.   
  
When they had both run out of breath and pulled away panting Relena  
reached up, caressed his cheek, and ran her fingers through his soft, dark  
tousled hair. "Why did you leave me alone Heero?" He couldn't take it  
anymore and he pulled her into to his chest and a strong embrace. He stroked  
her hair tenderly as she waited for him to speak.  
  
"Relena, when the war ended I didn't really know who I was. I needed  
time to figure things out and work through them. It was then I realized  
just how much I needed you in my life. I had always known that I loved you  
but I was too scared and unsure if I could return your affection with the  
same amount of love. So I kept my distance and continued to live in the  
shadows and kept a strong wall up around my heart convincing myself that I  
was no good for you and you deserved better. But no matter how I tried you  
remained the beam and ray of sunshine on my life. You always believed in me.  
I'm sorry I hurt you but I thought it better that way. I hope you will forgive  
me. Relena, you are my peace." He finished while breathing in her intoxicating  
scent.  
  
Relena's eyes shimmered with tears of happiness and understanding. "Heero  
I do forgive you. And no matter what you believe you are what's best for me."  
She pulled away and looked at him with compassion, love, and understanding.  
He had tears in his eyes. She comforted him and he whispered, "God you are so  
beautiful." They kissed once more.  
  
Suddenly there was loud clapping. "How very touching. Too bad neither  
of you will live long enough to share another moment like this." The deep, raspy  
voice laughed sinisterly. "Phantasm," Relena whispered in fear. "Yes, that is  
correct my dear." A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows with black hazy  
mist surrounding him. "You killed my family and those I loved," Relena yelled  
in fiery rage. "Oh but his was so much fun," He answered cruelly. Relena lunged  
at him only to be held back by Heero. He looked into her eyes and stepped in  
front of her protectively. "To get to her you are gonna have to go through ME,"  
He growled in determined anger. Phantasm laughed and before Heero or Relena knew  
what was happening, Heero was forefull thrown upside down into the far wall.  
"Heero!" Screamed Relena as blood began to seep from a cut in his head. She  
tried to run to him but Phantasm slammed her through a table. "No Relena," Whispered  
Heero. Phantasm smiled and picked her defenseless body up, took her hair, and threw  
her face forward into the wall. "No!!!!!" Yelled Heero as he tackled Phantasm.  
Phantasm only laughed but suddenly grimaced in pain as Relena jammed a sharp table  
leg into his back. "You coward!" She cried but was shocked as she found the wound  
on Phantasm had almost already completely healed. "See you can't defeat me!! Goodbye  
Princess!!" Before Relena or Heero could move a huge gust of wind tore into her and  
forced her out the window.  
  
Air surrounded Relena's body as she fell for what seemed forever. It was getting  
so tight and hard to breathe. She gasped her air as she felt the pressure practically  
crushing her body. She looked down and saw the water quickly approaching her feet.  
Closing her eyes, saying a silent prayer, and holding her breath she brutally hit the  
water. The water was deathly cold and it stabbed her like thousands of needles all  
over her body. She struggled for air, but icy water filled her lungs. She slowly  
stopped moving and her body went numb and limp. If she didn't drown with her head  
face down in the water then she would surely freeze to death. As her vision blurred  
and darkness invaded she had one last thought. 'I love you Heero.' 


	7. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Hey guys it's Elena again!! I know this story seems to be going on   
forever!!! Don't worry guys Relena IS alive!!! I got some e-mails about  
that and I wanted to let ya know! :) Don't worry this story ain't over  
yet... LOL Thanks for all the reviews!! I want to give a special thank  
you to everyone who reviewed my first fanfic Blue Eyed Angel! You guys  
made it a success!! SO THANK YOU!! :) Here's the next chapter of my story!  
Oh also look forward to Blind Faith Chapter 5 coming soon!! Now have fun  
reading!!!!!!! (I'm sorry for not writing in so long!!!) Dodges many tomatoes  
and other flying projectiles  
  
Embracing Fate: Chapter 7  
  
"God she's freezing!!" Yelled Catherine. Relena's body had stopped  
thrashing and had suddenly gone silently stiff. "Come on Relena wake up!!  
WAKE UP!" Screamed Hilde who was trying to shake her awake. "Please!!!"  
  
Heero sprinted towards the window but was stopped when he was grabbed  
deathly tight by a calloused icy hand. He turned to punch the crap out of  
whoever is was but froze. Phantasm held out a small silver box and laughed  
evily as he opened it and a smoky black hand emerged with long sharp nails.  
Before Heero could move it had quickly swiped through him. Heero felt dark  
energy flow through him and a gleam of a hatred shined in his eyes but left  
as quickly as it came. He felt normal again but dropped on his knees   
breathing heavily. He heard deep echoing laughter and then he collapsed.  
'Relena..'  
  
Relena opened her eyes groggily and blinked repeatedly to adjust her  
blurry vision. She cupped her hand around her face from the blindingly  
bright lift that reflected off the sapphire water from the golden sun.  
"Am I dead?" She wondered scanning the area to find she was laying in the  
sand on a beach. "Far from it." Answered an amused but kind voice. She  
jerked her head up to view the stranger. She studied him carefully. He had  
jet black hair and deep violet eyes which was very rare. He smiled gently  
and held out his hand. Hesistantly she took it and he slowly pulled her   
into a standing position. He then shook her hand. "Let me introduce myself.  
My name is Genesis and it is honor to finally meet you Ms. Relena."   
"Genesis? My father told me you were looking for me. Something about  
training," She said while rubbing her head as to remember what had exactly  
happened. "Yes, time is of the essence Ms. Relena." She waved her hand and   
smiled, " Please no formalities just call me Relena. Any friend of my father's   
is a friend of mine." He returned her smile gratefully. "Thank you Relena. Now  
we must be on the move for tomorrow shall mark day one of your training." He  
turned and motion for her to follow, but she quickly halted him by placing a hand  
on his arm. "Wait I had a friend here with me. Please do you know where he is?" She  
asked frantically as worry began to cloud her vision. "You mean you are not alone?"  
He questioned in a wise tone, an eyebrow raised. "No. Somehow Heero appeared here  
as well." "Heero Yuy?" Confusion dusted her features briefly. "You mean you know  
him?" She inquired skeptically. He turned his face towards hers as sadness, pain, and  
anguish flashed through his deep purple eyes. However Relena didn't miss the single  
ray of hope the peered beaming through those amethyst jewels. "We must hurry." He  
stated with a note of urgency. Before another word could be spoken and a swish of his cloak   
he and Relena broke into a powerful run towards the mansion towering in the distance.  
  
Genesis tore into the tower with Relena breathing heavily at his heels. He scanned the  
room expertly finally resting his unwavering gaze on a young man's crumpled form. He heard  
Relena gasp in shock. "Heero!" Relena cried in sheer panic as she sprung towards the fallen  
knight. She first checked for a pulse and heartbeat. Discovering what she wanted, she allowed  
relief to wash over her face. "Is he alive?" Genesis pumped quietly. "Yes," Relena sighed  
assertively. A low rumble of thunder sounded and Genesis snapped his head towards the window.  
"It's going to rain?" Relena wondered outloud. "No," Whispered Genesis warily. "Worse."  
Glancing at Relena and Heero, he kneeled by Relena's side while beginning to lift Heero to his  
feet. "Here help me support him," Genesis stated in a deadly serious tone while outside the  
thunder continued to grow louder. Relena determinely harnessed her strength and begin to assist  
Genesis. Slinging and arm over his shoulder and supporting the young soldier's form by placing the  
arm around his waist, Relena nodded and repeated this action. "We must hurry."  
  
They hurriedly emerged outside. The sea was thrashing violently. Its waves crashing furiously  
against the shore as if imprisoned. The sky, swirling with deadly darkness, was strangly calm.  
As they pulled Heero along the wind began to whisper swiftly across the beach. Relena gazed up as  
mist sprayed her face causing her bangs and damp hair to cling to her moist freezing cheeks. "Like  
the calm before the storm," She whispered in fascination before heaving Heero's form higher to get a   
better grip. Genesis looked at her from the side, resting his gaze on the raging sky, his eyes   
darkened. "Evil's premonition." The storm was nearing as they hauled Heero faster.   
  
Genesis noted that Relena was growing tired as she started lagging in the slightest but remained  
determined to keep up. He nodded towards the nearby cliffs. "It's not much farther. Just   
right over there. Hang in there." He yelled over the screaming winds as clouds began to cry,  
raining pouring from their eyes. She nodded taking in a deep ragged breath. The storm was   
intensifying every second. "Genesis...WHAT IS THAT? Oh my God!" Relena cried as a churning mass  
of air began to twist faster and faster before dropping destructively to the ground a mere several  
yards from them. Genesis abruptly stopped pulling. "Damnit!" He cursed. "He's here!" "Who?"  
Relena asked fearfully. "Phantasm." He replied evenly. "Come on!," He ordered tugging her   
roughly back into reality. "We've got to go NOW or we'll never make it in time!"  
  
Finally they were about reach their destination when it happened. Neither of the two  
could hardly see, blinded by the pelting sheets of rain mixed with the brutal hail. Near the  
edge of the cliff Relena lost her footing in the slick mud and slipped. "Genesis! Help me!"  
She screamed desperately as she tried to cling and claw her way back up the steep side.  
Her attempts were failing and she only ended up sliding further down escarpment. Just as she  
was about to fall and lose her grip a pair of hands grabbed her fiercely by the shoulders and  
yanked her over the precipice. Genesis had thrown Heero down carefully as soon as he saw Relena go down.  
He roughly shoved her into the entrance of a shallow cave out of the disturbance. "But Heero.."  
She cried hoarsely over the torrential approaching twister. Genesis cut her off, "I will get him.  
You can take us to shelter!" She came face to face with an impassible wall. "We can't make it!"  
She called over her shoulder in despair. "Yes we can! And we will!" Genesis replied in the distance   
pulling Heero into the cave. Tears tore down Relena's cheeks as utter confusion and helplessness  
set in. If she didn't do something they we all gonna die. The pressure in the cave intensified   
nearly crushing them as the hungry twister tried to suck them out. Holding onto the walls for dear life  
the young Peacecraft heard two things. "Hurry!!!!!!!" Genesis cried critically almost inaudibly.   
"Believe!" "Believe," She whispered as if finding the answer. Closing her eyes she began to  
concentrate...  
  
Ok guys I know that wasn't the best chapter ever but hey it's been a while  
alright? The next chapter should be here shortly 'cause I have so many cool ideas for this   
story!! Well I g/g but I want to thank everyone for their opinions and continuing support  
for this story!!!!!! Love you guys!! 


End file.
